


Al Suffering Part 1 (WIP)

by R4881T



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4881T/pseuds/R4881T
Summary: He doesn't like Mr. Spider.He is being stalked.They're friends with the person being stalked.He is the one being stalked.
Kudos: 2





	Al Suffering Part 1 (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScriniariiEtIpsum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriniariiEtIpsum/gifts), [windowbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowbby/gifts).



Diddly darn. After ranting about Mr. Spider for more than a day, Alistair has finally made a decision to not invite the bitch. Who knows why he doesn't like the lad/creature or whatever the fuck he is. It'll just be him and his good old friend, Allister, talking about Harry Potter.


End file.
